


Fine Fine Sunshiny Day

by SunMonTue



Series: Long walks along the beach... [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Plenty of OCs as peripherals to Kurt and Dave, Santana only plays a very small part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue
Summary: Sequel to Surf & Sand, in which Kurt has made it big in Hollywood and Dave is a Oceanographer (coastal geomorphologist if we're getting technical). This follows on their journey to to figuring out what they want in life, and how they can actually get it.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Series: Long walks along the beach... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788385
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Surfrider Beach, Malibu, California

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I studied Earth Sciences at University, so I know a little about what Dave is talking about. I specialized in soil at postgraduate level, but definitely one of my highlights as an undergraduate were the many field trips to the beach/mountains/volcanoes etc.

He doesn’t expect to see or hear from Kurt again while he’s in Hawaii, and the newspaper article the following day pretty much knocks the final nail in any hope that maybe he and Kurt would see more of each other. He gets an apologetic text, followed by another telling him he’ll see him state side, and he supposes that’s good news. However it leaves the rest of his short holiday as a chaotic shit storm.

Despite Kurt’s sudden departure, the paparazzi don’t all leave, and both he and Neil are followed and asked questions… fortunately all his friends take it in their stride, finding the funnier side, which he’s eternally grateful for. And they all just continue to be themselves, which turns out to be incredibly boring all round and they soon stop being of interest after a couple of days. Trish informs them that pictures of them all do appear online, but that the accompanying articles and comments are all outlandish.

“I’m just flattered they think Neil is hot enough to snag someone as stunning as Kurt Hummel.”

“Hey! I’m a catch!” Neil protests and Dave and Trish both snort.

“You keep telling yourself that honey.”

“What! I am! Tell her Dave!”

“Uh yeah, you’re a real catch,” Dave says placating, sharing a knowing look with Trish and they both grin. He has three more days of his break before he heads back to work, and he can totally handle the lame, repetitive questions aimed his way. His final night in Hawaii he gets a text, the first since Kurt left, and he figures he must have been really busy, although he hasn’t sent him any messages to respond to, unsure whether he should make the initial gesture despite not being back on the mainland.

_Sorry. Cleared up the mix up about Neil. Said I had just bumped into an old school friend. My apologies to Trish._

**Not your fault. They think it’s funny. Hilarious even.**

_Depending on the sleuthing skills you might want to unlist your number. They have my senior year book. They won’t rest until they figure out who you are._

**I wasn’t at McKinley for senior year remember? Don’t worry about it.**

He’s not sure what more to say, because if he’s going to be friends with Kurt then the publicity and paparazzi are part of the package. It’s not Kurt’s fault, and there’s nothing he can do about it, except control some of what they know. He doesn’t mind if he tells them he’s a friend, because as much as they might stalk him, his life really isn’t that interesting.

* * *

His publicist hauls him across the coals, grills him about Dave and what he was thinking. He doesn’t care. Those few short hours are the most _honest_ hours he’s spent in what feels like years, and he’s determined to have more of them. He outlines his history with Dave to his publicist and manager, realizing that their history will be dug up by some enterprising ex-high-school acquaintance looking to make a couple of quick bucks. He stresses that they parted on friendly terms. Sort of. He didn’t want to mention Dave’s suicide attempt, but knows full disclosure is the only way forward.

He’s not sure how exposed Dave wants to be, so he keeps his name out of everything for the time being, wanting to talk to him about it first. His press team releases the statement about Neil not being anything more than a friend of a friend, and he’s glad Dave’s friends seem to take it all in good humor. He’s glad Dave has such good and easy going friends and not the exhausting group of people he spends his time with.

* * *

He gets home and opens all the windows and doors, letting the sea air blow away the slightly closed-up stale smell of an unused house. He’s only been gone for a week but it feels and smells like longer, the previous residents were smokers and he never knows if it’s his imagination or whether the stale smell of smoke still permeates the house despite him living there for almost two years.

He unpacks and does washing, which there isn’t a lot of it, because Trish seems to like mothering him when he visits, and he shamefully takes full advantage of it just because it annoys Neil. He needs to re-wax his board, not bothering before the flight, but it’s something he does to relax, and he already feels pretty relaxed. His pantry and fridge are all completely empty, so he heads out for the grocery store, leaving the few windows with security latches open to ensure some air circulation.

It’s when he pulls into the parking lot that he notices the dark colored sedan park three spaces down. He tries to not let it bother him, but the guy isn’t subtle, hoisting a large black camera with massive zoom lens attached and he gives it a little wave. He’s tempted to go over and ask the guy if he needs anything while he’s in the store but decides against it. The idea stays on his mind though, he likes it, probably because it would derail him, and halfway through his shop he sends a text message to Kurt.

**Think I’m being followed. Do you think they care about whether I buy regular or low-fat milk?**

_They care about everything. Sad but true. I assume from your comment you’re home?_

**Yep. Think they would freak if I approached them?**

_My publicist would freak, but you are your own man. Do it!_

He grins at Kurt’s message, finishing the shopping and stowing it in the trunk of his car before walking down to the sedan and rapping his knuckle on the window. The guy inside freezes, eyes wide and slowly the window lowers.

“Yes?”

“You know, you could just ask if you could take my photo. Or ask me questions…”

“Uh. Really?”

“Yep. Not that I think I’m worth your time. I’m not a celebrity. I’m a regular guy that used to go to school with Kurt. There is no great love story. We bumped into each other while we were both in Hawaii. It was good to see each other again. We talked. Sorry it’s not exactly scandal worthy.”

There’s a few beats of silence before the other guy seems to shake himself mentally, and Dave supposes he thinks of this as a golden opportunity.

“So when was the last time you saw him?”

“Uh… God. February 2012.”

“That’s over fifteen years ago!”

Fortunately the guy doesn’t ask how he knows exactly when it was, because he could probably name the date and time as well, which is kind of depressing, but it had been a life changing event. He had seen Kurt after that of course, but never spoken to him, which was probably for the best at the time, all things considered.

“Yeah. Shockingly I can count.”

“Uh, sorry. There’s just… rumors.”

“Already? I’ll have to get one of my friends to give me a summary. She thinks that they’re hilarious. This would be Trish, the wife of Neil Simmons who is apparently the one Kurt has secretly been having an affair with.”

“Yeah, that story was ridiculous.”

“Not one of yours then?”

“No. I generally don’t write, I just try and get the pictures. But writing would be good. You don’t mind answering my questions?”

“Nope. Although I hope you don’t twist what I say and make me seem like an asshole.”

“I… that would probably sell more, but you seem like a decent guy. Most people wouldn’t give me the time of day.”

“Meh. It’s your job I guess. Just… try not to be a creep okay? You seem like a decent enough guy too.”

He ends up inviting the guy back to his place for a coffee, answering his questions, and he explains his logic, saying as soon as everyone finds out how boring he is the fuss will all die down. Francis, the photographer-cum-reporter thinks he’s naïve, telling him he’s dreaming if he thinks that’s the case, but he shrugs good-naturedly, prepared to be proved wrong.

* * *

He sees the article a couple of days later, solely because his publicist slaps it down in front of him, slightly angry although he ignores her. There’s Dave, sitting in ripped jeans and t-shirt, bare feet stretched out in front of him, a highlighted quote saying he’s a regular guy, the smaller text explaining he’s just an old school friend, and that it had been fifteen years since he’d last seen Kurt. Of course he knows what will come next, someone digging up their past and the bullying. Instead of obsessing over it like he normally would he forces himself to take a deep breath and not worry about it. If something happens he can worry about it then.

Of course that works better in theory than practice, and he’s worried that Dave is being hounded like he is, constantly under scrutiny. He’s used to it now, doesn’t think about the dozens of cameras no doubt trained on his every move. It took him a long time to get used to it though, and even now while he might be used to it he still doesn’t like it very much. It does nothing to stop wanting to start a friendship with him though, because seeing the pictures of Dave just reminds him of how he had felt when he’d spent time with him. Like himself. For the first time in a long time. And _that_ is a precious commodity. He pulls out his phone and sends the message before he lets himself overthink it too much.

_Do you think you could come to LA this weekend? For dinner or lunch so I can return the favor?_

**Can’t do this weekend sorry. Next weekend?**

It feels weird to not have people at his beck and call and _that_ reminds him instantly why he needs to have more people like Dave in his life. He sends back a quick affirmative text, telling him he’ll phone him closer to the time, and then realizes he should probably check his diary and ensure he’s actually going to be in LA. And free. He only has a two hour window, and when he phones Dave to see if that can work for him Dave is easily accepting, explaining he can fit in whenever. Flexible.

For the rest of the week it feels weird to be looking forward to something so small so much, and he stresses about what to wear for about an hour when he should be paying attention to the discussions about scripts. He realizes Dave won’t care about what he’s wearing. Also this isn’t a date. He needs to repeat that to himself as he’s driven to the little café which is on the list of approved places he should apparently be seen and also one which his personal trainer allows him to eat.

When he spots Dave his first instinct is to hug him, which is probably better than the little air kisses everyone in his wider circle of friends exchange whenever they meet. He gives into the instinct and gives Dave a quick one-armed hug, murmuring a quiet hello, smirking at him when Dave doesn’t respond fast enough and simply stands there surprised. Mark is standing a few feet away, a constant presence and he wishes he could send him away, except for the fact that there have been a few crazies lately that have his entire PR team on high alert. He settles himself across from Dave and takes a sip of water from the glass on the table.

“Apparently they already had your order, so I ordered my lunch already.”

“Oh my god, was I late? I’m sorry–”

“I was early, already had a coffee and read over a couple of papers for work, it’s fine Kurt, just… try and relax.”

He pulls a face, muttering under his breath about how that is easier said than done. Having his order already placed reminds him that his life is not his own at the moment, and while he’s used to his personal trainer controlling his diet right now it’s really rubbing him the wrong way. He takes a deep breath though and tries to do as Dave suggested, relaxing the muscles in his neck and shoulders before asking Dave what the papers had been about and doesn’t really understand any of his answers.

* * *

They talk about Hawaii, and he tells Kurt about Trish’s reaction. He kind of likes that Kurt has met some of his friends already and knows who he is talking about rather than just some abstract concept of people that must exist. It’s pretty superficial stuff what they talk about, but he just goes with it, because there are people at nearby tables and he respects that this friendship is still in its early stages. He can respect the fact that it might take Kurt some time to open up to him, and he’s still a little surprised that Kurt had instigated the whole thing in the first place. They’re interrupted in reminiscing about Sue Sylvester by the arrival of their lunch and Kurt’s eyes are firmly glued to his plate.

“Are those… _fries_?”

“Well, they called them something else on the menu, but yeah, pretty much… You want some?”

Kurt’s eyes light up, and he feels kind of bad for him if he’s this excited about food. Kurt reaches across the table and he pushes his plate forward and he forces himself to bite back the amused laugh at the expression on Kurt’s face. It’s nothing short of rapturous, and he’s seen Kurt in some pretty interesting rolls on screen and obviously all he needs for sex scenes is to imagine food.

“Oh my god, my personal trainer is going to kill me if she sees photos of me eating these, but they are _so good…_ ”

“Have as many as you like, I can order more.”

“Oh god, _don’t_ , or I’ll be forced to eat them all.”

“I’m sure you have more self-discipline then that.”

“You’d think so wouldn’t you?”

He laughs freely and takes a fry, liberally dipping it in the sauce bowl at the side of the plate. It feels nice, in a weird way. Weird because people keep taking Kurt’s photo, and then a photo of him, and Kurt gets interrupted several times to be asked for autographs, which he calmly accepts, agrees to and smiles throughout. He can understand why people snap under all the attention, although from memory Kurt’s never snapped.

When the lunch ends he’s ready for the hug when it comes, hugging Kurt back and smiling, telling him he’ll see him in two weeks if not before, and Kurt looks disappointed that it probably won’t be before then. He allows himself to feel quietly pleased, because he has to admit it’s good for his ego, Kurt just wanting to spend time with him.


	2. The Box, Margaret River Valley, Australia

From then on his life changes slightly, it now involves seeing Kurt every fortnight, usually for lunch or breakfast, and he knows Kurt doesn’t really understand why he comes to LA but he doesn’t really understand half of what Kurt says, but he listens anyway. They relax into each other, and it’s a nice friendship because it seems like they both equally want it to work out, putting in the time and energy to text each other, exchanging the odd phone calls, nearly all of them instigated by Kurt, because it’s just easier that way. He’s invited Kurt down to his place, and Kurt’s sincere response of ‘ _as soon as I have time I am there. You won’t be able to keep me away’_ seems heartfelt.

There are a couple of things he hasn’t told Kurt, not because he’s keeping them from him, but more because it’s not his to tell. He’s friends with Santana still, that much he’s told Kurt, but at one of their lunches, which is actually a dinner for the first time, his phone beeps. He knows it’s Santana, because she’s doing the test today and he’s almost afraid to look at his phone but he has to, shooting Kurt an apologetic look who just waves it away, muttering about how he, or his fans, interrupt their meals enough, Dave checking one message isn’t going to end the world. He rolls his eyes at him, wanting to make a comment about him being dramatic but he just can’t.

_You’re going to be a daddy._

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

He can’t say anything, instead just slides his phone across the table to show it to Kurt who looks at it, then up at him, back at his phone and then back to Dave.

“You… didn’t tell me.”

“There was nothing to tell until now. It’s… uh… pretty secret.”

“Wow. That’s… amazing. You… you’re going to be a dad.”

“Apparently. Not that I’ll really be a dad, because San lives in Chicago, but yeah… Wow.”

He feels a little shocked, even though he knew it was coming. Has known it was coming for months, years even, since Santana first broached the possibility of it. He can’t that’s he’s actually going to be a dad. He needs to tell his own dad, because he’s going to be _thrilled_. Kurt orders champagne, saying he can’t let this go, and he just rolls his eyes, telling Kurt he hopes he doesn’t mind sharing with everyone else in the bar because he sure as hell isn’t drinking it.

Kurt laughs, _properly laughs_ , and of course when it arrives he ends up having a sip, and he pulls a face at the taste, knowing that this is probably one of the most expensive champagnes the restaurant has, if not the _most_ expensive, and he still can’t stand it. Kurt has a couple of glasses, grinning and giggling and he seeks Mark out in the crowd, catching his eye and jerking his head toward the door. Kurt isn’t _drunk_ , but he’s definitely tipsy, and he walks with him arm and arm to the car which Mark drives around to the front. He’s had too much to drink himself to consider driving, and he wonders if Kurt would mind putting him up for the night.

“Do you mind if I crash at your place tonight? Or getting Mark to drive me back to Bryce’s?”

“Mmm. Just stay at my place. I have like… ten bedrooms.”

“I… okay. Why do you even need ten bedrooms?”

“I don’t. But it was one of the safest and cheapest houses when I finally decided to stop renting and buy something. Shut up. I can tell you’re judging me.”

“I… you couldn’t find something with less than ten bedrooms? _Really?_ ”

“Not in a secure gated community which has a full perimeter and security guards. You’re on the list by the way.”

“The list? What list?”

“My approved visitors list. You can come visit me. Security will let you in.”

He raises an eyebrow, not really sure what to say to that, because in the last four months he’s not once actually been to Kurt’s house. Or been invited. He’s pretty sure Kurt hasn’t had the time to even consider inviting him, and he’s okay with their meet-ups centering around food, it’s had the added benefit of getting him used to the paparazzi, although that seems less now. However he might just be growing desensitized to it. Or he was right and they’ve gotten bored of him.

Kurt weaves inside, and he’s glad Mark is there because he would have no idea which room is Kurt’s, or what the alarm code is. Kurt is taking care of it all himself though and he supposes he’s maybe used to drinking that much. He flicks off a quick text message to Bryce, letting him know he’s not going to be back tonight and ignores the wink at the end of text he gets in response. He’d like for at least his friends to believe him when he says that he and Kurt are really _just_ friends.

…

There’s a swarm of them when he arrives at the event, and as he steps out of the car and tugs down his jacket to straighten it he prepares himself for the flashes of lights and wall of sound made from dozens of people asking questions at the same time.

“Kurt! Kurt! You looked pretty cozy with your friend David on Saturday night. Something you want to tell us?”

He knows better than to swear at them aloud, just saves the rants for the media for the privacy of his own mind. He doesn’t conceal his eye roll though.

“David had just found out he’s going to be a father, we were celebrating that.”

He knows it’s meant to be a secret and for winces internally, hoping Santana won’t kill him. For some reason that makes a few of them frown and he wonders _why_ exactly, because it’s not like celebrating the fact you’ve found out your going to be a parent is wrong. At least not last time he checked. Fuck it. He’ll never understand some things. He keeps walking forward, answering a few questions about his suit, the cast, director and it’s all as natural as breathing now and he just lets himself get through another night of it.

Of course the next morning he understands perfectly what the reporters had been meaning when he opens his e-mail account and finds his PR team have sent him links showing that the leading articles of several gossip websites is that Kurt is a home-wrecker. He has no idea where they got that idea from and for the first time in a _long time_ he reads a couple of articles.

His first instinct is to laugh. A lot. But then he realizes that Dave and Santana are going to see the same articles. While David is named, no one will know they’re talking about Santana, but he suddenly realizes he may have put his foot in it. Both feet maybe. He still feels like laughing, but there’s a hysterical edge to his feelings now and he picks up his phone, dialing Dave’s number, knowing it’s early enough that he won’t be at work yet, although he might be out surfing, which is what he’ll assume if Dave doesn’t answer. He does though and he finds himself already smiling for a different reason.

“Kurt, is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just… sorry, I’m… I maybe made a big mistake last night. I just wanted to check that your marriage isn’t in tatters because of me.” He bites off a hysterical laugh.

“Are you drunk? You know I’m not married.”

“Hey! It’s only six in the morning. I’m a bit offended by that! And I know…”

“You could still be drunk from the night before. Didn’t you have like a big party or something last night?”

“Ugh. Yeah. A premier. I was home and in bed by midnight. Anyway, apparently I’m a home wrecker now. My divorce has made me bitter and twisted and I don’t want you to be happy. They think you’re married, or with Santana, and that I am ruining your relationship with the mother of your child.”

“Huh. That is actually kind of funny.”

“Yeah, I’m probably going to have to issue a statement.”

“Oh crap… Santana.”

“Yeah…”

“I better ring her. Before she sees it.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… _think_.”

“If they weren’t such a massive pack of vultures you wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“I should have thought about it anyway.”

“It’s fine. Santana will probably have my balls, but you know, she pretty much has them in a vice already so it’s nothing new.”

“Do you think I could send her a sorry gift?”

“Uh, I don’t know actually. She’ll probably think you’re trying to buy her or something. If she wants something she’ll just tell you. She hasn’t changed in that regard.”

“Okay. I’ll await a ransom letter then.”

Dave’s laughter down the line makes his skin tingle from his scalp down his legs and he swallows, suddenly aware that he’s attracted to him. More than just thinking his body looks good, but _attracted_ to him, the personality and body and _oh shit_.

“I’ve got to go.”

“Yeah, me too. I’ll, uh, see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Yep, sure thing. Assuming San doesn’t murder me first.”

…

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Santana says, voice groggy but still sharp above to indicate her displeasure.

“Time for you to be up. Surely you’re up. Right?” If he’s woken her then he’s a dead man.

“I’m up. But I don’t want to be. I need to sleep while I still can, apparently I will never appreciate my sleep until I can’t have it any more…”

“Uh. Okay?”

“Did you call for a reason? We just spoke yesterday.”

“Yeah well about that…” He pauses, because he’s not really sure how to broach the subject, and he hasn’t even seen the articles that Kurt was talking about, but then again he never goes looking, his workmates leaving clippings and printouts on his desk because they find the whole situation hilarious. “You might want to get online.”

He waits, and he knows she’s got the celebrity and entertainment pages bookmarked, because ever since he reconnected with Kurt she seems to take every opportunity to mock him about it.

“Wait… oh my god Dave. This is… _insane_. And unless you’re going around making little swimmer donations into the cups of several ladies, which I highly doubt, you told Kurt Hummel that you’re going to be a dad. The father of my child. What _possessed_ you to tell him _that_?”

“Because I wanted to share the good news?”

Santana can be hard, but she’s not cold hearted and he hears her long sigh and relaxes a little. She doesn’t hate him for telling anyone.

“Okay. That’s… fair. I wish you’d shared it with your dad or something, rather than Kurt Hummel, but I guess you can’t help the company you keep.”

“Hey, Kurt’s good company.”

“Pretty sure that’s your dick speaking.”

“Kurt and I are just friends.”

“For now at least.”

“Santana, I’m pretty sure it’s _forever._ There’s not a burgeoning romance I’m trying to cover up.”

“Only because you’re completely blind when it come to guys. Especially guys you think are too good for you, even when they’re not.”

“Kurt isn’t interested in me like that. I remind him of… home? His roots. Just being a regular guy without all the hang-ups and trappings of fame. I think he feels like he can relax around me.”

“Can he?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s nice.”

“Hmm. I’ll withhold judgment for now.”


	3. Jaws, Maui, Hawaii

Kurt’s on his way to have breakfast with some friendly acquaintances, helping them out with press of their newest movie when he gets a call from Shane, telling him he needs to come into their office. He knows it’s important. They don’t ask him to come into their offices unless they really have to. The last time he was there it was to announce his divorce. He calls his old co-stars, apologizing about breakfast and instructs Annika to ring the studio just in case he runs late with his PR firm.

Mark pulls up outside the PR firm, handing the keys to a valet and opening his door. He knows better than to open his own door when Mark is on duty, having been told that he’s not above putting the kiddy-lock on the door. It feels a bit ridiculous but he goes with it, waiting to get out of the car before walking into the company offices of the PR company he uses. He’s very quickly shown into a separate office and it’s Shane and Leon and someone he doesn’t recognize, but they look young enough to be an intern. Mark takes a seat down the hall and the intern is also shown the door and Kurt wonders if he should maybe also have his agent here, because this is looking more serious than he anticipated.

“We need to talk to you about your relationship with Mr Karofsky.”

“Dave. Just call him Dave okay?”

“Hmm. There has been a development which may make his life more difficult. And yours.”

“Difficult how?”

“They’re saying they’re going to out him.”

“Dave’s already out. He was outed in high school and he gave an interview himself saying that he was gay. What’s actually going on? Because you wouldn’t have called me in here for just that. I’ve already covered all of my history with Dave. What’s the deal?”

“Kurt, a gentleman has come forward saying he knows you. And Mr Karofsky. Dave. He says he has some… tapes of you. Both. Together.”

“He’s saying he wants compensation for not releasing them.”

“Tapes of me. And Dave? What kind of tapes?” Kurt asks, confused, because there are no sex tapes of him and Dave, because they’ve _never had sex_ , which is definitely what is being implied by his PR manager right now.

“You and Mr Karofsky. From your days at school together.”

“High school? Tapes from high school? Oh for fucks sake, this is ridiculous. What’s his name?”

“Ah… whose name?”

“The name of the person with the ‘ _tapes_ ’,” Kurt says, using air quotes and rolling his eyes.

“Ah, it’s…” Shane looks at a piece of papers. “Jake Israel…”

“Of course it is. Still a bottom feeder looking for the next scandal of course. Look, I’m guessing you haven’t seen the tapes, because he can’t actually give them to you because I am pretty sure they’re probably still up on YouTube somewhere if you know where to look!”

“Um. What?”

“Jacob Ben Israel ran a video blog when I was at high school. Liked to pretend he was a journalist and expose everyone’s secrets. Shane, you know how I told you that I was bullied in high school, that David was one of the people that bullied me? Yeah… the types of tapes Jacob has are no doubt from a video blog that is likely still around somewhere. There is nothing I’m ashamed about appearing. Embarrassed yes, because I got slushies thrown at me and my dress sense was still developing…”

“Actually, I know these videos have surfaced before, because I remember doing an interview several years ago about bullying and there being clips. I had to talk about how I was bullied in high school but that I had not only overcame it but… hmm, well, made friends is a bit too strong for back then, but I _am_ friends with Dave now.”

Neither Shane nor Leon look overly convinced and he grits his jaw in frustration.

“Dave was closeted and terrified. He’s actually one of the reasons why I give to the groups I do, because he tried to commit suicide after being outed and was bullied himself. So yeah, there is some work for you to do to spin this however you want, but I don’t mind being associated with Dave and calling him my friend now. He’s honest and hardworking and he’s my friend…”

“Just a friend?”

“Yes! Because why would he want to get a ticket to this fucking circus when he can stay the hell away?”

“So there’s no chance there is any sex tapes involved…”

“As of right this minute in time Dave and I have _never had sex_ , so any sex tapes would be fake and doctored.”

“Okay, that’s good to know.”

“We might get you to do an interview just to address some of the questions we’re getting.”

“Fine. You can organize a time with Annika. Just make sure it’s not some homophobic jerk that gets to interview me.”

“We will pick from your approved list,” Shane assures him and Kurt nods, because there’s a reason why he likes and keeps Shane as his PR manager.

The interview is somehow scheduled for that afternoon and Kurt has no idea how Annika manages to magically produce time from nowhere but as he settles himself across from Anthony he smiles, because Anthony at least has a background in actual journalism, not just gossip. That said, he often digs deeper than Kurt would like, but as he’s here to make matters clear and factual he’s glad it is someone who will represent the facts of the matter and not twist things to make them more sensational.

“Kurt, thanks for meeting with me today. I know this is going to be a little unusual, because I don’t really have any set questions to ask you…”

“Hi Anthony, no well, this was more of an opportunity to address some things in the media and I thought talking to you would help get my story out there.”

“So, is there a story?”

“No. Not really. I know that there are a lot of videos of me from my days at school, I was in the Glee club obviously, and all of our shows and even some of our practices are available online. And while I don’t particularly like them, they’re there if anyone wants to look. If people want to keep digging, and I know they’ve dug them out because I’ve been asked about them in the past, there are further clips from my time at school. However today the person who created a lot of that material tried to blackmail me into silence.”

“Silence about what exactly?”

“Well, that’s what I am not quite sure about. Because not only do I unequivocally refuse to be blackmailed, there is also nothing in my past that I am worried about being public knowledge.”

“Some of these videos are… pretty humiliating.”

“Yes. And that is my real life as a teenager. Not an acting roll. The people who watch it and laugh? They need to do some self-reflection because what you are watching was my reality, not a show for entertainment,” Kurt states, totally serious and Anthony nods, a moment of understanding passing between them.

“So David, your friend you’ve been catching up with recently, he was your high school bully?”

“Dave was _one_ of my bullies in high school. My step-brother Finn was also one of my bullies, before he became my step-brother obviously. I am not ashamed of being bullied, it’s part of what makes me the person I am today. Do I wish I hadn’t been? Of course. I don’t want anyone to be bullied, but I know it happens. But being ashamed of that, letting people think that I somehow stepped into Hollywood with a perfect high school history? That’s not real.”

“So you’ve forgiven them all then?”

“I am fortunate in that I got to have resolution and closure with _some_ of my high school bullies years ago. Others have reached out since I became famous, and I haven’t responded to them because I do not owe them my forgiveness. I don’t wish ill on them, however I hope they’ve realized that what they did was wrong.”

“So, when did David apologize?”

“Dave apologized while we were still at school, and while we didn’t become friends back then, neither were we bully and victim. I forgave Dave fifteen years ago and when we crossed paths in Hawaii a few months ago I was pleased to see him and catch up and meet some of his new friends. We’ve been getting to know each other, separate from our high school selves, because if anyone is the same as their high school-self fifteen years later then that’s something they need to look at themselves.”

“There is some confusion around David’s sexuality and involvement with you.”

“His sexuality is no one else’s business but his own and the people he chooses to trust that with. That said, he is also openly gay and gave that information when he was recently interviewed, so it’s clearly not something he hides or doesn’t want people knowing. So I am not quite sure why there is any confusion around that.”

“So David has said that he’s gay. How do you explain his impending fatherhood?”

“Really?” Kurt asks, his face going completely blank, because _surely_ Anthony isn’t serious right now.

“Well, uh…medical science I guess,” Anthony says awkwardly and Kurt shakes his head.

“I am not going to discuss David’s private life and the private lives of his friends. I do take joy from his happiness though and think that he is a very generous friend. I am glad to have Dave in my life, and I am sure that all of his friends feel equally lucky.”

“So, is it because of David you are such a generous supporter of the Trevor Project?”

Kurt smiles tightly, because he’s pretty sure his donations are all anonymous and Anthony is totally fishing right now. Fuck. There’s probably a video about Dave’s suicide attempt in that archive of shitty video-blogs and knowing Anthony, he’s watched them all.

“I try to have my actions speak louder than my words so will always support causes I feel strongly about.”

The interview over and on his way to the studio for filming he thumbs over Dave’s contact details and rings him, glad that he has half an hour drive to get to set and he can make this call in semi-privacy, Mark just rolling up the privacy screen.

“Hello.”

“Hi Dave…”

“Hi… you sound… _tired_. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Well. No. Not really. Do you remember Jacob Ben Israel?”

Dave groans, and he guesses that’s enough of an answer.

“Yeah. Well… he tried to blackmail me into not releasing tapes of us at high school.”

“Oh.”

“It’s… well, it’s fine for me, I’m used to this, but your name is about to get dragged into some things and you’re probably going to wish you’d never met me, let alone ever heard my name.”

“I would never wish that Kurt.”

“Oh.”

It’s _there_ , this _thing_ , unspoken which has been between them for a few months now, growing increasingly bigger and more significant and he wonders if they will ever do anything about it. Whether it will just remain unspoken between them.

“Anyway, it’s not like my boss cares. Well, they care, just not in a way that endangers my job or anything.”

“You’re so lucky you don’t have to worry about public opinion.”

“Well, I don’t give a fuck what the public think about me. Your fans might hunt me down and kill me.”

“Yeah. Oh fuck, some of them might… they can be a little over zealous.” Dave just snorts and Kurt feels himself relax a little. “I just… thank you for putting up with this. I can promise it will go away eventually. It’s just… I did another interview today and answered specific questions about my friendship with you. I’m pretty sure it’ll be cut with bits and pieces of other interviews from years ago now, about being bullied when I was in high school. I just, wanted to let you know.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Are you okay though?”

“Honestly? I’m so over it. My private life should be private…”

“Yep. Should be.”

“You sound incredibly calm about this whole thing…”

“Well, worrying about it isn’t going to help. There’s nothing I can do yet. Probably won’t ever be anything I can do except listen to you rant and moan about it all…”

“Oh my god… I’m sorry you have to listen to me complain…”

“Kurt. I wasn’t complaining about that. I don’t mind listening to you complaining, I think it probably does you some good.”

“It does…” Kurt agrees, because it really does, and also talking with Dave helps him feel _settled_ , and more grounded and in touch with what the real world is meant to be like again.

“Anyway, I kind of expected this earlier to be honest. Since Hawaii really. It’s not like there’s any salacious in my past. A couple of ex-boyfriends… Santana and her wife. I’m really kind of boring, so they can give it their best shot but I think I can just ignore it for the most part. So rant away, I’m cool with it okay?”

“Okay… thanks.”

\---

Dave watches the interview, Santana sending him the link and telling him he had to pull his head out his ass because he was clearly deep in denial. He hadn’t intended to find it to watch it, but Santana had insisted he watch it, had stayed on the line while he did. It’s short, maybe only three minutes all up, but there’s a longer article and when Santana hangs up on him he watches it again and pauses it.

“ _I am glad to have Dave in my life, and I am sure that all of his friends feel equally lucky.”_

He has no idea if he’s imagining it, because Kurt has mastered the politely calm poker face, but he wonders if maybe… Santana obviously thinks so, but he’s the one that sees Kurt and he’s never said anything really. Well. Not directly. He doesn’t need it to be direct, not usually, pretty good at picking up the subtle and not-so-subtle hints when someone is interested in him. Kurt though… he feels a little unsure, and not because of their convoluted shared past, but more on the fact that Kurt is so much in the public eye and cannot keep anything private. There had been the moment on the beach when he’d thought that there was maybe something, but… he rolls his neck. He can’t and won’t force or rush anything and will just see where this path takes them.

\---

He’s grateful that Dave is so flexible with his time, able to make whatever time Kurt has free on a Saturday or Sunday every fortnight. He makes sure Annika fits it in. They’ve been meeting for months now and he understands a little more now what Dave is doing in LA, coming up to clear data off data loggers located on the beach, saying they sometimes glitch when he does it remotely. Despite the fact it’s a regular part of his life now it doesn’t stop Annika’s small smile when she wishes him a good time with Dave and he just rolls his eyes. Their conversations have become more varied, about books they’ve read, or TV shows and music, and Dave only ever huffs in amusement when Kurt makes offhand comments about an artist or author’s personality, like he knows them. Some of them he does.

He knows that Dave has another good friend in LA, Bryce, who Kurt had met in Hawaii. He _really_ isn’t sure what it is Bryce does, but he came to one of the lunches early on because Dave’s car broke down, and it was then that Kurt had realized that Dave _stayed_ in LA to visit Bryce every time he came to LA. He’d been mature enough to identify the jealousy swirling in his gut, and had been able to dismiss it just as quickly when Bryce had mentioned his wife and kids. Kurt had relaxed a little, because he hadn’t realized until then, that the more time he spends with Dave, the more he _wants_ to know. Now, after several months he’s feeling… on edge. The more he wants Dave really and that’s something he’s been ignoring, but it’s not going away and he thinks it might be reciprocated. Dave obviously cares about his friends and goes out of his way to make time for them, and when Bryce mentions that Dave _babysits_ for them so that he and his wife can go out on dates Kurt wishes he could see it.

His life is busy and hectic but he also now has something he looks forward to every fortnight, seeing Dave. Kurt also tries to call Dave every other week, mainly because whenever Dave tries to call him he’s busy and he either can’t answer, or Annika has answered and spoken to him. Instead Dave sends him messages or photos almost every day, usually scenery shots of the same beach, and he likes that Dave thinks of him every day. He also starts following the Instagram account of Dave’s research group at Dana Point, and he recognizes a lot of the photos as the ones Dave sends him. There are better photos though, Dave with people who are obviously his workmates, some wearing safety glasses and lab coats but taking a goofy photo, other photos are of Dave looking at something intently and there’s always a caption and some inside jokes which Kurt doesn’t get.

He wants Dave to explain them to him. He wants to see the beach in person.

“Annika, I want a day off. Preferably a weekend day, but an evening and the following week day will work. Make it happen. Please.”

She gives him a nod and he knows he will make it happen. He doesn’t ask for days off often, tries to make her life as easy as possible while she runs around and organizes so much of his life. When she asks what she needs to organize in that time off and he says he’s going to go and visit Dave at Dana Point and the small smile she usually reserves when Dave is mentioned turns into a small snicker of amusement and he huffs in pretend annoyance.


	4. Riyuewan, Sanya, Hainan Island, China

He hears his doorbell ring and heads for it, toweling his hair. He expects it to be Karla, the current research-assistant from Australia doing an internship as part of her Masters qualification. They get on really well and not only because of their shared passion for surfing. She’s smart and enjoys the work and Dave expects he’ll totally take her up on the invitation to visit her back in Australia. He can totally find a conference to attend at the same time.

“Hey, just come in and we can go over that draft report – oh. Kurt! Hi,” Dave says, and he smiles, surprised but happy. He pulls the door wider and beckons him inside.

“Um… hi? This is a bad time, you were obviously expecting someone else. I can go.”

“After you drove all this way? No. Come on in…”

“Uh…”

“You didn’t drive all the way did you, someone drove you?”

“I was kind of tired, Jess was afraid I would fall asleep at the wheel and well… he was probably right. I slept most of the way here.”

“Come in. Does your, uh, driver want to come in?”

“Oh, I didn’t… probably. Let me go ask.”

He returns a moment later with a young man following him, looking bashful and Dave puts out his hand to shake.

“Hey man, you want a drink? I’ve got chilled water and some juice, uh, tea or coffee?”

Kurt’s eyes are on him and he wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have asked him to see if his driver wanted a drink.

“I’ll just have some water thanks.”

There’s another ring of his doorbell and then the door is just opening.

“Dave! You decent? Did you know there’s a super shiny car sitting in your drive…”

“Uh, that’s Karla. I was going to do some work tonight…”

“Oh right, then I should probably leave.”

“Dave?” Her voice is hesitant now, slightly worried

“Coming!” He calls out and then turns back to Kurt. “No! It’s nothing that can’t wait. And you drove all the way down here. Or had someone drive you all the way down here,” Dave says, grinning at him and then giving Jess a wink. “Just… give me a minute.”

He goes to the front door again and beckons Karla in, grabbing the thumb stick she waves at him with the new data they planned to look at.

“Hey Karla, somethings come up and I’m going to have to cancel. A friend has just turned up so we’re going to go out for dinner. Or something. Sorry to make you come out all this way.”

“Oh, that’s cool. It’s not like I don’t have heaps of free time.”

“Are you being…”

“No! I literally have way too much time on my hands right now. It’s depressing.”

“Uh… I didn’t realize you were that bored.”

“Oh! Sorry! No… I mean, work is _great_. I love work. It’s just… I don’t really have a lot of friends my own age so my social life is kind of… non-existent. You know.”

“You’re always welcome to hang out with me you know…” The look she gives him make laugh out loud and feel ancient all in one. “Yeah okay… I get it. Just uh… wait a second…You’re 22 right?”

“Yes… why…?”

“Uh, just come with me for a second,” Dave decides, beckoning her to follow him, and he knows she’s probably going to freak the fuck out. While his boss and some of his peers know about his friendship with Kurt, they’ve kept it pretty quiet otherwise.

“Karla, this is Jess. I have no idea if you have anything in common, but I’m pretty sure he’s not as old as me,” Dave says, rolling his eyes. “Jess, this is Karla, she works with me.”

There’s an awkward stand off as Karla and Jess look at each other, then at him and then back at each other. Karla doesn’t notice Kurt until she sees Jess glance his way.

“Bloody hell! You’re Kurt Hummel!”

He successfully holds back his laughter, but Jess lets out an awkward laugh and Kurt smiles politely.

“Yeah, Karla this is my friend Kurt, Kurt, this is Karla, one of our research assistants from Australia.”

“The only research assistant from Australia…How the fuck do you know Kurt Hummel?”

“We were at school together. Back when we were young and free and didn’t have youngsters casting aspersions on how old we are,” Dave says, shooting Kurt an amused glance and Kurt seems to be holding back a laugh now, lips pressed tight together and staring at the ceiling intently like he’s avoiding looking at everyone.

“Rather than going out, how about we send Jess out to pick up some takeout for us. You’re both welcome to join us, or alternatively you could go to the movies or… what is there to do here?” Kurt asks, looking to Dave. Karla is looking between Kurt and Dave with her mouth open and he reaches out and taps her chin, indicating she’s catching flies. She snaps her mouth closed but continues to look shocked.

“Uh… surfing? This isn’t exactly a large metropolis. Which I guess is part of the problem…”

“Okay. Then back here it is. Go and pick up some… uh… take out. Whatever. Use the card,” Kurt says, instructing Jess in a no-nonsense manner Dave hasn’t really seen him use before.

“Uh, yes sir…”

Kurt pulls Jess aside and says something to him, too quiet for Dave to hear, but Jess is nodding and looking serious. He invites Karla to join him, asking her if she has recommendation about food and she nods silently, following him out of the house and they close the door behind them, leaving Kurt and him alone.

“So, do I need to ask why she needed to ask if you were decent?”

He barks out a laugh and shakes his head, waves a hand toward the window, indicating the beach which can be seen from pretty much every window in the house.

“I go surfing after work every night. The number of times one of the team have arrived when I’ve been in the shower of half-dressed is… too many to count.”

“Oh…makes sense I guess.”

“Yeah. I go most mornings and evenings… I love it.”

“I’ve never tried.”

“Do you want to…?”

“Um. I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it to be honest.”

“Well, I’d be happy to teach you. If you ever wanted to learn.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Where’s, uh, Mark? Your…” Dave is feeling awkward, not used to having Kurt in his space, and Kurt seems equally unsure

“My handler? I gave him the night off. Jess is being trained, he’s considered perfect for, and I quote, low-risk situations.”

“I’m glad I qualify as low risk. I think.”

“Yeah, it’s the same category as my entire family, so…”

“Oh…” Dave says, realizing that he’s probably had a thorough background check done. Huh.

“So this is a really nice place.”

“Yeah, wish I could say it was mine, but it’s just the house the head researcher gets while they’re here at Dana Point. You want me to show you around the whole place?”

“Yeah, please…”

Dave shows him around, and it’s a large four bedroom house. Too big for just him really, but he often acts as host for visiting researchers, and the original family had three kids, so it was the prefect size for them.

“How long have you been here?”

“Eighteen months. Have another eighteen here. Gives me three years’ worth of data on the cusp erosion and reformation patterns.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Yeah, sorry. Just a little nervous…”

“I make you nervous?”

“Kurt, you’ve always made me nervous,” Dave says, huffing out a laugh.

The look that passes between them then feels charged with _something_ and he knows then that more than friendship might be something that they both want to explore. He swallows roughly, eyes not leaving Kurt’s face. He doesn’t move as Kurt takes a step closer, and he guesses this is the direct approach and clear signals that Kurt is giving him and he can’t really interpret them as anything but interest.

“I don’t want you to be nervous.”

“It’s a good nervous… like… before I catch a really good wave.”

“You’re good at… catching waves.”

Dave snorts and rubs his face, flushing because _catching waves?_ Really?

“I really want to kiss you…”

“I’m not going to stop you,” Dave replies, wetting his lips and he hears Kurt’s breath catch. He shifts forward a little, wants to be encouraging but not overwhelming. His own chest feels heavy with anticipation. They meet half-way, and it’s soft, exploratory, slow like they have nowhere else to be in the world and don’t want to rush. He likes it, that they both seem to be on the same page. He wants to taste, and lick, and take Kurt apart and have Kurt take him apart in turn… he rests his hands on Kurt’s hips softly, just holding gently, thumbs brushing over fabric every so often.

He can smell whatever fancy cologne Kurt wears, but it’s faint, from that morning probably. He can feel the warmth of Kurt’s skin, his body, against his lips and under his hands. Can hear the little sounds Kurt is making, every single one telling him he approves of what Dave is doing with his lips and hands. He can also feel the dozens of little kisses Kurt is placing on him, each equally soft and teasing. Neither of them seem to want to push towards more than kissing and he’s glad, because this is going to be new and fragile and he doesn’t want to rush something in case it breaks. He’s not sure how long they kiss for, but his lips feel swollen and warm, and Kurt’s look the same and he can’t resist giving him another kiss, lapping his tongue gently over Kurt’s bottom lip before pulling back more firmly. They need to talk about this.

“Oh… wow…”

“We’re, that was…” Dave starts, not really sure where to start really.

“Mmm… yeah.”

“I uh… wasn’t expecting that.”

“Neither was I. But I was hopeful.”

“Oh,” Dave says, mind suddenly blank, because Kurt was hopeful about kissing him.

“I wanted to talk to you. In person. It’s why I came. I didn’t think I could wait, no, didn’t want to wait until next weekend.”

“You couldn’t wait nine days?”

“What can I say, I… well, I asked Annika to make some time appear, and then it was _today_ , which is impossible but… I had to come.”

“And talk to me?” Dave asks, because he’s still not really sure he’s reading this right.

“Yes. I was going to stay, but… I didn’t think it through properly at all. I have to be back in LA tomorrow night and I should have driven myself, because now I don’t have a way of getting back, and Jess would need to stay somewhere.”

“Stay huh? That’s very presumptuous of you…”

Kurt laughs at him, a little high and Dave realizes he’s nervous, the same way he was feeling earlier when he’d been showing Kurt around. It confuses the fuck out of him because they’ve been seeing each other regularly for nearly five months, but if Kurt is nervous then he might actually be a little more interested than Dave thought.

“There are hotels. I just… I wanted to see more of your life. See more of _you_.”

His stomach swoops and that’s some damn clean intentions right there even if he still quite can’t parse Kurt wanting to be with him in any context.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere. And if you want to stay I do have several empty rooms. You can take one and Jess can take one. Hell, Karla could have one as well.”

“Next time I will call in advance and check with you, it was very spur of the moment. I have no idea how Annika weaves the magic she does.”

“Your PA right? She came to lunch once…”

“Yeah, that’s her. She re-shuffled my schedule so I could come down, and I didn’t even think to call you… There was probably a summoning circle involved.”

“Well, I was out surfing for nearly two hours, so I wouldn’t have answered it anyway, and I’m glad you came. You’re always welcome…”

“You say that now. When the paparazzi are camped outside you might feel differently.”

“Yeah, probably. Although I jokingly told that Francis guy that if anything ever happened I’d give him an exclusive. Uh… I didn’t think that…”

“Think what?”

“That you were interested, or that this was a thing you might want…”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Kurt asks, and he sounds genuinely confused and Dave blinks.

“Because I’m me, and you’re you?”

“Don’t you think that’s the perfect reason why I would want this? Want you?”

Dave flushes, not sure how to answer that without sounding like he doesn’t somehow deserve… _well_.

“Our lives aren’t exactly…compatible.”

“And if I was maybe thinking about changing that?”

“What?” _WHAT?_

“I –”

“Dave!”

“Mr Hummel?”

“We got Thai food and some wine… hope that’s okay! We got a whole lot of different stuff because we had no idea what you liked. Sorry!”

“Can we talk later?” Kurt asks.

“Of course…” Dave says, trailing after him toward the dining room, because he doesn’t even know what to say right now and some time to process would be much appreciated.

Kurt helps him place the food out on the table while Karla gets plates and wine glasses, directing Jess for utensils. They sit to eat and Dave worries that it might be awkward, however Karla and Jess seem to have hit it off. Karla talks a lot normally, and seems to be making the most of Kurt’s presence, asking questions about everything and anything, managing to pull out funny anecdotes about cast members and crew antics. They clear away the food and Dave promises that he will indeed bring the leftovers into the lab for all the deprived interns to eat.

They end up playing Uno and Skipbo and Phase10, the cards tattered and worn from a lot of use. Karla takes photos of their wine glasses and cards, showing nothing but hands, asks Kurt’s permission before posting it to the Instagram page for the research group. She adds the caption ‘ _when analyzing data gets ignored for time with friends_ ’ and tags herself and Dave in it. He has no idea if Kurt has an Instagram account and feels like this is something he should probably know.

They don’t have time to talk, the presence of Karla and Jess pretty much making it impossible without being rude and kicking them out. He does end up offering them all a place to sleep and they all change the sheets on the beds and Karla is a giggly drunk, swaying into Jess’ personal space. Jess hasn’t touched anything stronger than the juice, still on duty Dave supposes, but Dave has drunk almost an entire bottle of wine to himself over the course of six hours. He’s not sure how much Kurt has had, but all three bottles are now empty.

He offers to lend them all clothes to sleep in, although it turns out that Kurt has a packed bag in the car, something he always travels with when Dave had just raised an eyebrow. They have to make the beds, and in hindsight he should have maybe considered doing this when he wasn’t a bottle of wine down and several hours past his usual bedtime. They manage though, although Jess looks put-upon when they all break down in giggles over Karla trying to put a covers on inside out and ending up trapped inside. He makes sure Karla is safely in bed, already mumbling into her pillow when he goes to check on Kurt.

He’s standing at the door, wearing full pajamas and he can’t help his small smile of amusement. He looks incredibly proper in the long-sleeved white top and pants. It’s not something he imagined Kurt sleeping in, but he’s not sure he’s ever really considered Kurt being anything but naked when he’s joined the idea of Kurt and bed together in his mind.

“Good night Kurt. Sleep well.”

“Night Dave. I had a really good time tonight. Thank you…”

He just smiles and resists the urge to kiss him again, leaving to go to his own bedroom but wanting to set the alarm and ensure Jess is also set for the night.

“I’m just going to do a final sweep of the perimeter, if that’s okay?”

“Sure. I’m going to set the alarm on sleep mode when you’re done.”

He nods and Dave waits the few minutes for him to return, wonders how you get into the protection of superstar gig, because it’s not a career prospect they ever mentioned at high school career days, but it’s obvious that the job exists. He figures he’ll ask about it another time, when he’s not so tired.


End file.
